


Fire Lord Bobo

by CarlsRightEye21



Series: Aoi, The Royal Big Brother [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aoi accidently aquires eight children, Aoi becomes the fire lord, Aoi fights, Aoi raises his siblings, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Relationship, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlsRightEye21/pseuds/CarlsRightEye21
Summary: Instead of laying his life down, Aoi fights and he wins.(An AU where Aoi doesn't die)
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), OC & Azula, OC & Zuko
Series: Aoi, The Royal Big Brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782784
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Fire Lord Bobo

Aoi walked onto the stage, his heart beating fast. His mouth was dry and his eyes grazed over Zuko’s body. He tugged his top tunic off to reveal his bare chest.

Ozai was no father of his. He was not worthy to have children such as Azula and Zuko. 

He hurt Aoi’s little brother. For that, he would pay. 

“To death or dishonor,” Aoi declared, taking his stance in front of Zuko. 

“To death or dishonor,” Ozai nods and he gets into position. 

Aoi squats slightly, getting into position for one of his katas that he made up. Ozai sends a flame and Aoi ducked. 

Aoi spots something in the crowd. Azula was holding her hands up, fingers contorted into their sign. Ty Lee and Mai, while they didn’t know what the sign meant, mimicked her and held their hands up too. 

Aoi prayed. 

_ Agni, give me strength to protect those I love.  _

Aoi attacked. 

He was only a teenager, barely on the cusp of adulthood. He was sixteen and still had much life to live. 

Ozai burned him on his neck with one well place jab. Aoi retorts by kicking and knocking Ozai off balance. Earthbenders were known for their leg strength. 

Ozai stumbled and Aoi took the opening, lunging and grabbing Ozai’s head as he flipped himself onto Ozai’s back. 

Aoi twists his fingers into Ozai’s hair and pulled, hard. Ozai yells and grabbed Aoi’s forearms, burning him but Aoi holds on and perseveres. 

Aoi yanked Ozai’s neck to the side before quickly jerking it back. There was a crack and Ozai fell to the ground. Aoi tumbled off of his back, breathing hard. 

Ozai doesn’t move. His chest doesn’t rise. 

The crowd was silent as Aoi detangled himself and warily stood. There was blood in his eyes from a cut on his forehead and it was hard to breathe. 

He had just killed the Firelord. 

Aoi ignored the crowd and the announcer. There was a roar in his ears as he stumbled towards the body of his younger brother. He fell to his knees and reached out with trembling hands. He ignored the red and blackened skin on his arms as he pushed some of Zuko’s hair from his face. 

“I’m so sorry, Zuzu,” Aoi whispered. “It’s okay now. You’re safe.”

There are hands pulling Aoi away from Zuko and onto his own two feet. 

“Fire Lord Ozai has been defeated,” The announcer bellowed as he grabbed part of Aoi’s unburnt arm and lifted it. “All hail Fire Lord Aoi.”

The crowd cheered and Aoi sways, his vision getting cloudy. The announcer let his arm go and Aoi shuffled back towards his brother who was receiving medical care. 

He’s greeted with a body smashing into him and he groans in pain as his younger sister’s arms wrap around him.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Azula mumbled, her voice thick with emotion as she smashed her face into part of Aoi’s unburnt chest. “You could have died!” 

Ty Lee and Mai hover nearby, worry on their faces. 

“Hey,” Aoi used his hands to cup his sister’s face and press a kiss to her forehead. “I’m okay.”

“You killed him,” Azula comments softly and Aoi holds her still as she tries to crane her head to see the body of their father. 

“I did,” Aoi’s voice was barely a whisper, each word hurting his burned throat. “He can’t hurt us anymore.”

“Nephew, you need medical attention,” Uncle Iroh steps up and Aoi holds in a flinch. 

His uncle watched as his younger brother’s face was burned. He watched as Aoi nearly died. 

“Aoi?” Ty Lee questioned in a tiny voice and Aoi held an arm out. Ty Lee jumps at the sign and darts into Aoi’s hold. 

Aoi holds his other arm out and Mai walks into it. Aoi holds the three girls close. 

Iroh moved to help Aoi and the boy can’t help his flinch. 

“I’m sorry,” Aoi tells Iroh as the girls help him onto his feet, one flanking each side and one in the back. “I’m still riled up from the fight and hurting. Please do not touch me.”

When Aoi reaches the infirmary he insists on being treated in the same room as his brother. The healers do not dare to argue with their new Fire Lord. 

The healers drape a robe around Aoi’s bare top and help him get his arms through the holes. 

Zuko screamed when his burn was being treated and slashed a flame towards the healer. Azula absorbed it while Aoi pushed his own healer away and ignored his pain as he scooped his younger brother up into his arms and into his lap. 

“It’s okay, Zuzu,” Aoi crooned as Ty Lee and Mai are ushered out of the crowded room. “I have you. Your Bobo has you. You’re safe.”

They treat Zuko on Aoi’s lap. Zuko is barely lucid but curls his fingers into Aoi’s robe and doesn’t let go. 

Azula slipped up onto the bed and pressed herself to Aoi’s side, one hand placed protectively on Zuko’s ankle. 

The Royal siblings huddle together while the healers bustle around. 

The wounds are eventually addressed and the siblings are left to rest. Azula falls asleep slumped against Aoi while Zuko’s head is tucked under Aoi’s chin. 

“You need rest too, my lord,” The healer hesitantly informs him. 

Aoi doesn’t want to sleep in the infirmary. The beds are too hard and there are too many open spaces to be attacked. 

Aoi nods and wakes Azula up. 

“Bobo?” Azula sleepily murmured as she woke up. 

“Go wait down in my room,” Aoi instructs and Azula is too tired to argue. She slides off the cot and out of the room. 

Aoi moves to stand and the healer protests. “My lord, you really need to rest.”

“I will rest in the comfort of my own room with my siblings at my side,” Aoi dared the healer to challenge him. He was tired and hurting. 

The healer wisely keeps her mouth shut as Aoi scooped his baby brother into his aching arms and moves out of the room. 

Aoi reached his room and opened the door. Azula was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Aoi sets Zuko gently down onto the bed before he moves to the other side. Sure, his bed was big but it would be a tight squeeze. 

Aoi settles into the middle of the bed and Azula clambered up next to him, wary of his bandages. 

“Come here,” Aoi pulled Azula closer and can feel both of his sibling’s warm bodies pressed up against him. 

“Bobo?” Azula whispered. 

“Yes?” Aoi reached a hand up to stroke at Azula’s hair. 

“Are you going to turn into Father?” Azula’s voice was quiet and timid, nothing like the Azula that Aoi knew. 

“No. I promise you, Azula. I am not ever going to hurt you or Zuko. I will rule fairly and justly,” Aoi promised. 

Azula reached a hand up, her fingers barely visible through the candles. They curl into their sign.

“I love you too,” Aoi promised. “Father is not here anymore. Do not be afraid to express your love.”

“Any love?” Azula inquired with disbelief. 

“If you’re talking about your crush on Ty Lee,” Aoi starts, grinning when Azula makes an indignant noise. “Do it. I won’t let anyone make you feel bad about who you are.”

Azula grinned and pressed her face against Aoi’s chest, careful of bandages. 

Aoi wakes up the next morning to his siblings sprawled across his body. Zuko appeared to have woken up briefly in the middle of the night and threw his limbs over Aoi’s torso before falling back asleep. 

“My lord,” There is a knock at the door and Azula shoots upright. “The healer wishes to see you.”

“Do not disrupt us. I will get you when we are ready,” Aoi’s voice was sharp and Azula flinched. The knocking stops and Aoi wraps an arm around Azula. “I’m sorry for startling you.”

Azula leans against him and accepts the kiss that Aoi pressed against her forehead. 

“Mhn, Bobo?” Zuko murmured, his hand fluttering up to touch his bandage. 

“Don’t,” Aoi gently grasped Zuko’s hand. “I’m here.”

“Aoi, my face hurts,” Zuko moaned, his eye fluttering open. “I can’t see!” 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Aoi soothed. “Listen to me. Focus on me, Zuko.”

Zuko’s eye finds Aoi’s face. 

“Father is dead. I killed him,” Aoi breaks the news gently. “I’m the new Fire Lord.” 

Zuko’s eye goes wide. “Bobo?”

“Fire Lord Bobo now,” Azula chimes, and Zuko glanced at her. She grins at him and he cracked a tiny smile. 

“He’s gone,” Zuko looked up at Aoi. “But I failed.”

“You did your best,” Aoi leaned down and pressed his forehead to Zuko’s. “And I am very proud to call you my brother.”

* * *

Aoi is crowned immediately and soon calls his uncle into a meeting. 

There are still bandages raveled around his neck and burned arms, sure to leave scars. 

“You wished to speak to me, Nephew?” Uncle questioned as he accepted the tea that Aoi offered. 

“You have been very kind to me ever since I arrived as a shy and cautious child,” Aoi started. “Most of the time, you cared about us more than our own father did. Then you take my brother to a war meeting knowing of his short temper and you let him be challenged. You probably knew that he wasn’t facing the general but rather his father.” 

Aoi looked up at Uncle who looked tired. 

“I was so worried for my brother. I knew what my father was like,” Aoi takes a sip of tea but it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. “He was a horrible man.”

“Nephew, I never thought--” Uncle started, his tea forgotten. 

“When Ursa disappeared,” Aoi cut Uncle off. He was in charge. Uncle had to listen. “Ozai grew ruthless. He was angry. I directed all his anger towards me. He beat me, Uncle. He hit and burned me and would have done the same to my siblings unless I stopped him.”

Uncle looked stricken with grief. “Nephew, why didn’t you tell me?”

“After what just happened, why do you think I didn’t tell you?” Aoi’s voice was sharp. “You watched your own brother light his son’s face on fire and you did nothing!” Aoi slammed a fist onto the table and the crockery shudders with the force. “I stepped in for my brother and he damn near killed me too! Why do you think I didn’t go to you!” 

Aoi closed his eyes briefly so that he could take a deep breath. “I do not want you around my siblings.”

“Aoi,” Uncle ignores the usual moniker. “Please.”

“I have arranged for you to have safe travel and live comfortably until you find a place to settle. I wish for you to be gone within the week,” Aoi’s voice was cold but he couldn’t back down. Tears trickled down Uncle’s face. “I’m sorry that it has come to this but I do not trust you with my sibling’s safety.”

“Aoi,” Uncle pleads.

“My mind is made up,” Aoi informs him. “If my siblings wish to see you then I will not stop them. You will still be welcome in the fire nation, this is not a banishment but you are to stay away from my siblings.”

Uncle lets out a long sigh and nods. “Alright. I understand.”

“May Agni shine upon you, Uncle,” Aoi nods before standing. 

“May Agni lead you safely,” Uncle bows. “Thank you for the tea.”

Aoi watched Uncle leave and sighed in relief. 

* * *

Aoi is the youngest Fire Lord ever at the age of sixteen. Some people don't know how to feel about a child leading them. 

But Aoi is a fair, albeit strict ruler. He constantly tries to expand his knowledge to be a better ruler. 

He sets upon ending the war that took the life of his cousin and ultimately destroyed many lives. He pulls troops from their positions and sets upon negotiating peace treaties. 

But Aoi isn’t just the Fire Lord. He’s the sole guardian of his younger siblings. He tries to raise them the best he can. They struggle with his methods, Zuko no longer being shunned and Azula not pushed to be better constantly. Aoi treats them equally and teaches them how to rule. He’s just a boy himself but he already grew up long before he was adopted. 

Aoi lets his siblings into meetings and listens to their ideas. Zuko is always hesitant to open his mouth so Aoi makes sure to address him directly. 

Iroh finds his way to Ba Sing Se and opens up his own tea shop, becoming well known for his famous tea. Neither of Aoi’s siblings insists on visiting him. Azula never really cared and Zuko felt hurt that Iroh didn’t stand up for him. 

Aoi struggled with so many things at once that he had failed to remember to set new tutors out for his siblings. He sees a bruise on Zuko’s lower jaw and demands to know where it came from. 

Zuko explained that it came from his tutor and Aoi stopped everything to sit Zuko down and explain that he shouldn’t be hurt like that by anybody. 

Zuko is confused and it hurts Aoi’s heart to know that he hadn’t protected his brother as much as he liked. He may have directed his father’s ire to him but he forgot about how his father commanded the tutors. Aoi pulled Azula aside and demanded to know if her tutors had hurt her to further her training. 

“Only when I wasn’t good enough,” Was Azula’s answer and she’s confused at the crushing hug her brother pulls her in to. “Bobo?”

“You will always be good enough,” Aoi promised.

Azula and Zuko’s tutors are dismissed and banished from the palace. Aoi personally interviews new tutors for his siblings and they are warned of what would happen if they dared to hurt one hair on either of his sibling’s heads. 

* * *

Aoi doesn’t like handing out physical punishments. It hurts him to need to stoop so low. But Azula comes to him, stoney-faced but Aoi can see the quiver of her lower lip. 

“You said I wasn’t a monster,” Azula comments and Aoi pushed his paperwork aside at his desk to give her his full attention. 

“You’re not,” Aoi promised, beckoning her towards him. Azula may be eleven but she was his baby sister so she didn't protest when Aoi pulled her into his lap. “I don’t lie to you.”

Azula sighs, frustration and pain evident in her tone. “I got really angry, Bobo.”

Aoi holds her, gently rubbing her back to coax her. 

“I lost control of my temper. I burned one of the servants,” Azula admits in a tiny voice. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Accidents happen, Lala,” Aoi soothed. 

“She called me a monster,” Azula’s voice was just a whisper. “I hurt her again.”

Aoi squeezed Azula to him tightly. Ozai’s teaching’s hadn’t quite left Azula and while she was trying to do better, she still slipped up. Ozai taught her anger was the first resort to anything. 

A servant knocked at the door and Azula curled tighter into Aoi. 

“Not now!” Aoi barked and the servant didn't dare interrupt him. 

“I’m sorry,” Azula tells him truthfully. 

“I understand that you were angry and that you made a mistake. That is the first thing you need to do in order to do better. But retorting with hurtful words isn’t what you should do. That servant should not have spoken to you like that,” Aoi kept his voice calm. 

“All I heard was mother,” Azula admits. “And I couldn’t think.”

“How do you feel now?” Aoi questioned. 

Azula was quiet for a moment as her cheek pressed against his shoulder. “Better.”

Aoi sends Azula to her room to meditate and he looks longingly at his paperwork before he pushes it away and heads to the infirmary. 

The servant is there, a healer hovering over her. 

“Dismissed,” Aoi waved a hand at the healer who froze with her hand still wrapping the burn. 

“But my lord--” The healer began. 

“Dismissed!” Aoi barked and the healer scurried away. 

The servant was looking up at the fire lord. 

“My sister burned you,” Aoi comments, eyeing the red burns on the woman’s arm and shoulder. 

“My lord, please, it hurts,” The servant begged. 

Aoi stands straighter, pushing his sleeves up to bare his scarred burns on his arms and neck. “I know. You will live.”

The servant’s eyes were wide with fear. 

“You insulted my sister,” Aoi stated. “Verbally assaulted the princess.”

“It was a slip of the tongue, my lord,” The servant pleaded and Aoi’s hand snapped out to slap the woman across the face. 

“Admit your sins,” Aoi hissed, fingers curling, desperate to bend. “What happened that caused this, huh?”

Aoi wrapped his hand around the bony wrist of the servant and shook her arm a little. 

“I was sent to get the princess for her class,” The servant whimpered. “She burnt me.”

Aoi moved his hand up and his fingers tapped her neck, just barely avoiding the burn on her shoulder. “And this one?”

“I--” The servant squeezed her eyes shut. 

“You what?” Aoi demanded, fingers trailing down to hover over the burn. 

“I called her a monster!” The servant finally screamed. “Please forgive me, my lord!” 

Aoi cooled his rage as he tried to think as a Fire Lord and not a big brother. 

“What is your name?” Aoi demanded. 

“Asa, my lord,” The servant blurts, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Asa, I hereby banish you and your family from the palace. Effective immediately, you no longer are employed to serve the royal family,” Aoi can see the horror grow on the woman’s face. “You are to be gone within twenty-four hours and if I see your face on palace grounds again then you will be imprisoned and tried for conspiracy to harm a member of the royal family. Do you understand?”

Asa sobs as she falls from the bed and pressed her forehead to the floor. “Please, I have a child--”

Aoi crouched and placed a hand onto her head, fingers curling into her hair. He doesn’t pull, she lifts her head for him. 

“How old is your child?” Aoi calmly questioned. 

“Please, do not harm my child!” Asa blubbered. 

“How old are they?” Aoi demanded. 

“Seven, my lord,” Asa sniffled. 

“I see. Are they a fire bender, Asa?” Aoi inquired gently. 

“Yes my lord,” Aoi could see the faint trace of pride on her face. 

“What if they burnt you? You would snap and call them a monster too, wouldn’t you?” Aoi asked. 

“I would never,” The pained look on Asa’s face convinced Aoi she was telling the truth. 

“But they didn’t mean to, right? But it doesn’t matter, they must be a monster for burning you,” Aoi sneered and tugged at her hair. 

“No,” Asa was choking for air by how hard she sobbed. 

“Then it only seems fair,” Aoi pushed Asa away from him. “That you leave. Do not beg again or I will not be so lenient.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Asa quivered on the ground as Aoi left the room and sent the healer back in to finish her healing. 

It was on that day that the rest of the world learned to never speak bad about one of the royal siblings lest they face the wrath of their older brother. 

* * *

Aoi stared at the couple across from him. 

“I see,” Aoi frowned, clasping his hands together on the desk in front of him. 

Michi and Ukano looked hopeful. 

“And what has your daughter said about this?” Aoi inquired and the two looked between them. 

Aoi looked up at a guard. “Bring their daughter here.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Michi insisted but the guard bowed and left. 

He returned quickly, Mai tailing behind him. 

“Mai,” Aoi greets as he gestures for her to take a seat. “Your parent’s have brought me a proposal.”

Mai raised an eyebrow and glanced at her parents. 

“How many marriage contracts have they tried to arrange?” Aoi asked calmly. 

“Sixteen,” Mai replied despite Ukano’s protest. 

“Seventeen,” Aoi corrects. “Did you know they wanted to marry you to Zuko?”

Mai blinked in surprise before turning to look at her parents. “Is that so?”

“Quiet,” Ukano demanded but went quiet when Aoi slammed his hand onto his desk.

“I was not speaking to you, Ukano,” Aoi tisked. “Quiet.”

“I was unaware,” Mai replied truthfully. “Will you accept it?”

“I do not believe in marriage proposals,” Aoi admits, leaning back in his seat. “You should be free to love whoever you want.”

“That will never happen,” Mai bitterly mumbled. 

Aoi nodded and straightened the papers on his desk. “Mai, I’m going to offer you a choice.”

Ukano and Michi sit up straight. 

“You can either leave here with your parents as long as they agree to not sign you away to a fruitless marriage,” Aoi starts. “Or they will leave here without you and you can stay to pursue a relationship of your own. Even if it is or isn’t with Zuko.”

Mai is quiet and Aoi glared at her parents who looked like they wanted to interrupt. 

Mai is twelve, only a year older than Azula and Aoi couldn’t imagine marrying his sister off at her age. 

“Stay,” Mai’s voice is quiet but Aoi can see the relief in her eyes at being offered an out. 

“No!” Michi cried. 

“You can’t do that”! Ukano demanded, standing and grabbing Mai’s arm. 

“Guards!” Aoi barked and stood himself. 

“This is kidnapping!” Michi announced as guards swarmed the room. 

Aoi pulled Ukano’s hand from Mai’s shoulder and Mai inched back to position herself behind Aoi. 

“My decision is final. You are dismissed,” Aoi’s voice was cold. 

Ukano and Michi are hauled from the room and kicked out of the palace. 

Ty Lee approached Aoi later on with a pout. “How come Mai got kidnapped and got to live here but I don’t!”

Aoi blinked. “Do you want to be kidnapped?”

Ty Lee nods. “I was thinking of leaving my sisters to join the circus.” She does a handstand. 

Like when she was younger, Aoi wrapped his arms around Ty Lee’s waist and dug his fingers into Ty Lee’s torso. 

Ty Lee shrieked, trying to flip back upright but Aoi held her tight. 

“We would miss you if you left. Are you having problems?” Aoi’s voice is soft, his fingers no longer tickling her. 

“I just like it here better than home,” Ty Lee replied and wiggled in Aoi’s hold. 

“Would you be happy if you stayed here?” Aoi let Ty Lee go and she flipped back up onto her own two feet. 

“Happier than anywhere!” Ty Lee chirped, her tone pleading. 

“You know that I can’t say no to you, Ty Lee,” Aoi sighed but he had a smile on his face. 

“Yes!” Ty Lee does a back-flip before throwing her arms around Aoi. “Thank you!” 

Aoi watches Ty Lee flip off into the distance and grinned. 

* * *

Aoi finds himself the sole guardian of four children and, at the age of seventeen, the palace has a ball. 

Zuko and Mai go together as a couple and Aoi sees Ty Lee and Azula enter together but they don’t dare get close. 

So Aoi sets out to make them comfortable. He approaches a boy he knew when he was younger. They were good friends and the boy often went along with whatever Aoi did.

“Eiichi,” Aoi greets him. “I need a favor.”

Eiichi knows the look on Aoi’s face and nods. 

So Aoi braced himself, reached up to cup his friend's face, and pressed his lips firmly to his. 

Aoi did not like men like that. He solely liked women but he wanted his sister and Ty Lee to feel comfortable and not be afraid to express themselves. 

The crowd gawks as Aoi makes out with another man. 

Zuko and Azula stare as their older brother wraps himself around another boy. 

Eiichi doesn’t care. He kisses Aoi back and goes with the flow.

Ty Lee takes initiative and grabs Azula’s shoulders, planting her own lips onto Azula’s. 

Zuko and Mai shrug before tentatively pressing their lips together too. 

Following the royal family, each couple at the ball kiss. 

Aoi grins as he watches Azula and Ty Lee hold hands for the rest of the ball. 

They publicly come out as a couple the next day and anyone who had anything bad to say about that kept their mouth shut. 

They learned their lesson from Asa. 

* * *

Aoi is nineteen when news of the Avatar reaches the palace. 

Aoi is up to his ears in paperwork and meeting and cannot afford to spare any attention. 

“My lord,” A guard announced. “The Avatar is here to see you.”

Aoi makes sure his robes are straight as he takes a seat at his throne and waves for the guard to let the Avatar in. 

Four children entered and Aoi stared at the boy in the middle. 

“Hi!” The boy smiles and lets out a bow. “My name is Aang. I’m the Avatar.”

The three children with him bow too. 

“These are my friends, Sokka, Katara, and Toph,” Aang introduced as he smiles up at Aoi. “You must be Fire Lord Aoi. I’ve come to discuss bringing peace to the four nations.”

Aoi stands and the guards shift uncomfortably as he steps down off the platform to his throne. 

“Avatar Aang, it is a pleasure to meet you at last,” Aoi lets out a bow a few feet away from the Avatar. “On behalf of the Fire Nation, I welcome you into my home.”

“I’ve also come to learn fire bending,” Aang announced. “Katara is my waterbending teacher and Toph is my earthbending teacher.”

“I have the perfect pair of teachers in mind,” Aoi states and gestured towards the door. “Let me introduce you to my younger siblings.”

* * *

The Avatar is still a child so Aoi claims guardianship of him too before anyone else tries to. He talked with Aang about it and the boy agreed. 

Aoi also formally adopts Toph to keep her away from her parents who had once locked her in a cage in an effort to bring her home. Aoi hated abusive parents. Toph is no longer a Bei Fong and instead becomes a ward to the incredibly young Fire Lord. 

Aoi also temporarily resumes guardianship over Sokka and Katara whenever they are away from their father. 

At the tender age of nineteen, Aoi has become the guardian of eight children. He’s known as the kindest Fire Lord to date and slowly stopped the war that plagued their world for a century.

And it all happened because he decided to fight. 


End file.
